Power Shift
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Sebastian/Santana] Santana and Sebastian finally give into the sexual tension between them, but giving up their control is another story.


**Characters/Pairing: Santana Lopez, Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian/Santana**. **  
** **Rating:** NC-17. **  
** **Kinks:** cheating, teasing, lap dance, light bondage, barebacking, riding, begging, rough sex, squirting, creampie. **  
**

 **Notes:** Don't really have much to say here, just felt like doing a Sebtana fic because I really enjoy them and how they have play off each other/have sex, yet I realized I haven't written very much for them at all for some reason. Setting a fic where they fuck following Smooth Criminal is hardly original, I know, but hopefully the way it plays out is something a little different. And if you're noticing lack of updates here but are looking for new smut to read, I'd suggest looking up my Ao3 page, that's where I tend to post my stuff more nowadays.

* * *

Santana sighs in relief when she enters the Lima Bean and escapes the frosty February air. It's cold as shit outside and maybe her nipples wouldn't be able to cut glass right now if she was wearing something more appropriate than her favorite tight dress and a thin leather jacket, but Santana didn't dress for the weather today.

She quickly scans the squawky Lima establishment and smiles when she spots Sebastian waiting at a table for her, smugly sipping a latte.

It makes Santana mad that he can make drinking coffee look that hot and it's no wonder she hasn't been able to stop thinking about riding him since that day they had their sing off.

Santana checks her hair and makeup in the window quickly before she strolls over, making sure to put a little extra sway in her steps.

"Hello, meerkat," she greets him smoothly as she slips into the chair across from him.

"Jenny from the Block," Sebastian greets back with a cocky smirk. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your lovely face again?"

To say Sebastian had been surprised when Santana called and asked to meet him would be… a lie, actually, because he wasn't surprised at all. Sebastian knows when someone wants him and Santana had been about two seconds away from fucking him in that the cello room a couple weeks ago.

As he looks at her now, big brown eyes, nice plump lips, and a dress so tight he can see her hard nipples clearly, Sebastian can't deny that the attraction is mutual.

He tends to lean more towards men, but Sebastian Smythe is an equal opportunity slut, and Santana Lopez intrigues him. She's as big of a bitch as he is – a hot one at that – and she's one of the more worthy verbal sparring partners he's ever had; he can only imagine how well that translates in the sack.

There's also the added bonus of knowing Santana would be cheating on that ditzy little blonde girlfriend with him. Sebastian loves being a home wrecker and if Blaine is too loyal to fall for his charms, Santana will certainly do just fine.

"We have some unfinished business," Santana practically purrs, crossing her legs and leaning into the table so that her tits are almost falling out of her dress. She gives Sebastian an obvious once over. "I'm kind of disappointed you're not in your little Warbler uniform. It always makes you look like such a good little boy."

"I would say the same," Sebastian replies like he's bored, leaning back in his seat and making his leering equally as obvious. "But that little cheerleading uniform of yours does the opposite. Though, I must commend you for somehow finding a dress that makes you look even _more_ slutty than that tiny skirt you usually parade around in already does. It's quite the accomplishment."

Santana grins and takes the jab as a compliment. "It's a gift, really."

"But please don't tell me you got all dressed up for little ol' me," he taunts in the most condescending tone he can muster. "Because if you did, that would be the _second_ time you've done that now, and I might just start thinking you're trying to impress me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Santana sing-songs, wishing she didn't find Sebastian's smarmy egomania so attractive. "Brittany just enjoys the easy access."

Sebastian's ears immediately perk up at the name, like a hunter hearing its prey. " _Brittany_. She's the cute but painfully ditzy blonde one, right? With the matching skirt?" He already knows he's right; he's just trying to get a reaction out of her. "Where is she today, anyways? I can't help but notice that this is also the second time you've sought me out all by your lonesome. Why is that? Want me all to yourself?"

"You're just desperate for a compliment, aren't you?" She's trying really hard not to take the bait, even though she's sure her facial expressions have already given her away. "Daddy only giving you the dough, but not the attention?"

"Quite the opposite, actually," Sebastian informs her truthfully. He's his father's pride and joy and set to take over the family business when he retires.

Santana snorts. "Unlikely."

"But what about that girlfriend of yours?" he immediately circles back to the crack in her armor. It would either get her angry enough to quit beating about the bush and say what she came here to say or it would piss her off enough to make her storm off. Sebastian always did like a gamble. "Seems to me like _Brittany's_ the one not getting enough attention. Or is it the other way around, and that's why you're here ready to spray me like a cat in heat?"

Santana's nostrils flare, but she otherwise does a fairly decent job concealing her annoyance. "Trust me, Brittany gives me _all_ the attention I need," she promises him as she moves into the chair beside him. They're walking a very fine line and Santana wants to move this along before she ends up just kneeing Sebastian in the balls instead of draining them like she came here to do. "But there is _one thing_ I'm currently craving that she can't give me."

Sebastian looks down and watches Santana's hand make its way up his thigh, but he still jumps a little when she boldly grabs hold of his cock though his pants. "And what exactly would that be?"

"Wanna come back to my place and find out?" Santana whispers into his ear, pressing her tits right up against him and giving his dick a good squeeze.

"I thought you'd never ask," he answers coolly, smug smirk in place despite Santana's best attempts to throw him off his game. "Am I driving? Will my BMW be safe in _that part of town_?"

Santana huffs and pulls away, torn between wanting to slap that smirk off Sebastian's face and kiss it. He's absolutely infuriating and it makes her so wet.

"Just follow my car, asshole."

* * *

The drive to Santana's place is short, and Sebastian is surprised when they get there. The neighborhood isn't anything like he expected, and while her house isn't even a third of the size of his, it's fairly nice for someone that goes to public school.

Her parents aren't home, but when Santana leads Sebastian up to her room, she locks the door anyways and tells him to sit on the chair she sets up in the middle of the room.

Sebastian arches an eyebrow at her order but is does as she says, too damn curious about what she has in store for him to prolong it by fighting. It's something he's sure to regret in no time at all.

"What, are you gonna make me sit here and watch you clean this dump?" he snarks as he looks around her room. It's a dark mess of blackness, probably to match her soul, and it makes him feel right at home.

Santana doesn't answer at first, just grabs a tie she stole from her father's closet and uses it to tie Sebastian's wrists together behind the chair. She grins when he continues not to fight her, despite his common sense telling him he should.

Once she's sure the tie is secure, Santana stands up and leans over Sebastian to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt. She kisses along the side of his throat, giving him a few teasing nips before moving back around to the front of the chair.

"Let's see what a good boy you can be," Santana says, voice all sultry as she kneels between Sebastian's legs at looks up at him with pretend doe eyes. She takes a few moments to admire his lean, muscular body, reaching forward to run her fingers over the ripples of his abs before going for his fly; undoing his pants and pulling them down to his ankles with a little bit of assistance from him.

Sebastian tugs as his binding, checking to see just how tight it is, but it doesn't give much at all. He's entirely at Santana's mercy, which is as scary a thought as it is sexy.

It gives Sebastian a very noticeable bulge in his tight black boxer briefs. "I've never been a good boy a day in my life," he assures Santana, his eyes darting from his cock to where she's sitting just inches away from it, being a teasing bitch. "Gonna show me what a bad girl _you_ are, Lopez?"

A familiar smirk spreads across Santana's lips as she reaches forward to peal Sebastian's underwear down just enough for his hard cock to spring free. "My my," Santana tuts when she sees the full size of Sebastian's massive cock. "Looks like someone isn't overcompensating after all." She hates to boost his already inflated ego, but credit where credit is due.

She gives the underside one nice long taunting lick, from his balls all the way up to his tip, sucking on the fat knob of his cock for just a moment before pulling away.

Sebastian makes a sound that starts as a gasp and ends as a laugh. "You fucking bitch."

"And _you_ can fuck _this_ bitch," Santana grins, proud of herself of that one. "As long as you play your cards right."

She moves to her dresser, puts her iPod on the dock and turns it way up.

The music flows and Santana moves her hips, rolling and swaying and rocking her hips to the beat as she slowly makes her way back over to where Sebastian sits watching, dick hard as a rock and twitching in excitement.

She grabs a fist full of hair and tugs, pulling his head forward so he can have a face full of her tits before pulling him back to look up at her smirking, very smug, face.

Sebastian cranes his neck up to try to kiss the smirk off Santana's plump lips, but she immediately pulls her face out of his reach before he can. She stares down at him with an evil glint in her eyes, and if Sebastian wasn't sure before, he knows now that he's in for some torturous fun. He came here planning on putting up a fight, but maybe he wouldn't mind letting this girl have her way with him. For a little bit, at least.

"I knew you'd be a tease," Sebastian huffs, and then sucks in a sharp breath when Santana lowers herself down enough to brush her bare pussy against his cock. She's very obviously wet and of course she isn't wearing underwear under that ridiculous dress. "You're only punishing yourself," he tries to reason with her.

"You're already hard, you're tied up and completely at my mercy," Santana summarizes, her breath hot against Sebastian's lips as she grinds down more on his cock, soaking his shaft in her wetness. "I don't think I'm the one being punished here. But you know, you can always beg."

Sebastian almost whimpers as she juts his hips up in an attempt to connect with Santana's retreating cunt, but she's already moved away before he can make contact. _Such a tease_.

Santana's back to dancing again, employing all her best seductive moves as she twists and twirls and swings her ass. Her hands move all over her body, teasing the hem of her dress just enough before they move up her midsection and cup her breasts.

She keeps her eyes on Sebastian the whole time, fingers toying with the straps of her dress. She sees his eyes darken and his dick twitch when he thinks she's gonna take it off, and so of course she decides to wait.

Sebastian groans and his cock throbs against his stomach as he continues to watch Santana dance for him, his arms just aching to reach around and give himself some kind of relief. Santana looks so fucking hot, the bottom of her perfect round ass peeking out from the bottom of her dress, her nipples still hard.

He can't wait to be inside her, but Sebastian won't beg. It doesn't matter how badly he wants something - and to be honest, he can't remember ever wanting something more than he wants to fuck Santana right now – Sebastian Smythe doesn't beg for anything.

"What is this, amateur night at the strip club?" He's trying to play off his frustration, but he knows Santana can see the way his cock is straining and leaking pre-cum from his tip. But he can see the sticky wetness coating Santana's inner thighs too, so he knows she wants it just as much as he does. "I didn't come here to watch you do your best J-Lo impression, Shaqueera. I'm sure I could've caught that at your next mediocre glee club performance."

Santana ignores his digs, her tolerance for his bitchery steadily building up, and drops to her knees to crawl across her bedroom floor and settle herself in front of Sebastian again. She tugs his pants and underwear the rest of the way off and tosses them behind her before she shuffles the rest of the way between his legs.

"No, you didn't," Santana sighs, playing bored, even though there's a wild fire brewing between her legs. "You came here to fuck me, didn't you?" She runs the tip of one of her fingernails along the vein in his shaft, collecting the pre-cum at his tip and sucking it off her finger. "How's that plan working out for you?"

She stands up after that and slips her tight dress off, finally letting Sebastian take in the glory that is her naked body before her hips start to sway again. The song has since changed to something a bit more upbeat, and it allows for her to up her game.

Sebastian swallows thickly as he watches her, eyes trying to take in every inch of Santana's delectable form. Her dress had left little to the imagination, and he had certainly imagined it plenty, but somehow Santana is even hotter than he thought possible.

"It's going a lot better now," Sebastian admits a little breathlessly

Santana dances and moves around him, presses herself against Sebastian's back and leans over him like she did at the start, her hands rubbing all over his muscular chest and abs but avoiding his cock completely.

He leans his head back into her, tilting it to the side to give her access to his neck so she can lick the entire length of it before whispering in his ear. "You know, I think _I_ want to fuck _you_. What do you think about that?"

Sebastian bites his lip as Santana moves around him to settle back into his lap, her ass grinding against his cock in the most agonizing way.

"God," he groans, shifting forward in the chair and opening his legs wider to give Santana more room to work. "I think that sounds like a fucking brilliant idea," Sebastian agrees, eyes transfixed on the way Santana's ass cheeks spread around his fat cock as she moves against it, up and down and up and down, before she reaches between her legs to pull his dick forward to rub it against her pussy instead.

Santana's folds part around the thickness of Sebastian's cock, sliding her pussy along his shaft and coating it in more of her wetness. She moans when the head pokes her clit and she rolls her hips so she can do it again, waiting to get him off, too. But the more Santana does it, the less satisfying it gets, and it isn't long before her own teasing backfires on her.

She used to be so much better at this.

As a compromise to herself, Santana doesn't untie Sebastian's hands just yet; just turns around, grips his shaft, straddles his thighs and sinks down on his cock, taking his entire length in one go.

" _Fuck_ ," they both moan in relief when Sebastian's finally inside Santana.

She hasn't had a real dick inside her in over a year, never mind one this size, but Santana will be damned if she's going to let Sebastian think she's having any trouble taking him. So grits her teeth, grabs onto his shoulders and starts rolling her hips to get adjusted to the feeling again.

All Sebastian can do is sit there and enjoy it while Santana rides his cock, and as enjoyable as that is, it's also driving him a little mad. He's been thinking about all the ways he wanted to fuck Santana for weeks, and now here he is, her tits in his face and her cunt slipping and sliding and clutching his dick, and Sebastian can't do anything but sit there and take it. _She's_ the one fucking _him_ , which isn't as appealing to him now that it's happening as it was in theory moments before.

Guy or girl, Sebastian Smythe has never been a bottom, and he's not about to start now, especially not with some mouthy little lesbian like Santana Lopez.

He starts tugging at his wrists again, his biceps visibly bulging even through the sleeves of his open shirt and it makes Santana grin as she bounces in his lap. "Be a good boy and ask nicely and maybe I'll untie you," she promises.

"Untie me and I'll show you just how _good_ I am," Sebastian tries, even though he knows it's completely futile. Santana is every bit the bitch he is, and he wouldn't give up this kind of control until he got what he wanted from her either. Why he ever let her tie him up in the first place, he'll never know; that's what he gets for thinking with his dick instead of his head.

Santana clicks her tongue and rocks her hips, gripping Sebastian's hair at the neck and tugging so he'll look up from her bouncing tits to her face. "If you were _really_ as good you think you are," she taunts, emphasizing the word with a heavy drop on his cock. "You wouldn't need your hands to fuck me."

Sebastian hates to admit that she makes a good point, but nothing motives him more than a challenge. So with a determined grunt, he shimmies forward in the chair as best he can with Santana's rocking body in his lap, and ignores the pain in his straining arms as he plants his feet and starts thrusting his hips upward with as much force as he can muster.

"Ugh, _fuck_ ," he groans, and it's from both the pain and the pleasure. "Is this better for you, Paula Abdul?"

Santana rolls her eyes and bites back a whimper, one hand on Sebastian's shoulder to keep her steady while the other travels down her body to attend to her clit now that her orgasm feels within reach.

She can usually last longer, but having Sebastian at her mercy like this is doing _all kinds_ _of things_ to her, and if she can just get him to do one more little thing for her…

"Beg me," Santana huffs, breath short and clipped as Sebastian's cock fucks up into her in jerky uneven thrusts; her fingers trying to make up for any hit that doesn't quite land where she needs it. "Beg me, Sebastian, just _beg me_ and I'll let you fuck me as hard as you want."

It doesn't escape Sebastian's attention that Santana is practically begging him now herself, and it makes the concept a little easier to swallow knowing she's just as desperate and frustrated as he is.

He holds out just a little bit longer, angling and twisting his hips with each thrust to try to find a workable way to actively participate until he eventually just says fuck it.

"Please," Sebastian grunts through gritted teeth, giving up and slumping against the seat of the chair in defeat. "Come on, Lopez, please." It's the most he's willing to give her, but something tells him it'll be enough.

And it is enough, enough to push Santana over the edge, as she starts coming all over Sebastian's cock.

Santana's body goes rigid in Sebastian's lap before curling into herself, her cunt walls squeezing and spasming around his fat dick. She keeps rubbing furiously at her clit to draw out her orgasm, her hips jutting back and forth to keep fucking herself on the cock sitting tightly in her snatch.

It takes everything in Sebastian not to come from just the feeling of Santana's orgasm alone. He drops his head back, shuts his eyes tight and flexes his hands into fists as he tries to keep the tingling in his balls under control.

Santana collapses against Sebastian's chest when she's done, tits against pecs, her chin propped up on his shoulder as her vision blurs around the edges. A part of him wants to let her have her moment, but a certain other part, the part all his blood is currently rushing to, doesn't have the patience.

"As enjoyable as it was to feel you come on my cock," Sebastian pipes up, reminding her that he's still there and tied to the chair. "If you untie me, I promise I can make you come much harder than that."

Santana's lazy smile grows into a smirk as she reaches around Sebastian to start undoing the knot around his wrists. "I'm gonna hold you to that, Smythe."

As soon as he feels the tie loosen enough, Sebastian is moving swiftly and suddenly without warning, his arms coming around to wrap Santana up in them so he can lift her with him as he stands and move them over to her bed.

Santana's squeals of surprise soon blend into low guttural moans as Sebastian presses her into the mattress and thrusts into her before she can fully process what's happening, starting heavy and strong right off the bat.

Sebastian slips his shirt off without breaking his stride before lowering himself closer to the girl spread out beneath him. "It's my turn to fuck _you_ now, Santana," he pants into her ear, his fat cock fucking her hard and fast and impossibly deep.

She's still sensitive from her first orgasm and Sebastian's dick is somehow hitting her in all the places that make her toes curl; it took Brittany _years_ to learn how to fuck Santana this good.

" _Holy fuck_ ," Santana cries as she clings to Sebastian desperately, mind too clouded for her to even attempt to figure out how the tables turned on her so quickly. "Sebastian… Hard- _oh fuck_ , right there!" Sebastian's smirk is infuriatingly smug above her, but it just makes Santana's cunt squeeze his cock that much tighter. "Yeah, baby, ugh, right there, that feels so fucking good."

Santana's praise shoots straight to Sebastian's dick; right along with the way she's digging her nails and teeth into him hard enough to break the skin. "You trying to mark me, Lopez?" he grunts over the sound of their slapping wet skin. "That's fucking hot."

Sebastian leans down to kiss Santana then, realizing he's done almost everything to her but that. It's not a pretty first kiss at all, but it's kind of perfect for them; all rough and biting. He slips his tongue into her mouth and swallows her moans as he keeps canting into her in deep strokes.

She widens her thighs so Sebastian can settle even further between them and then wraps her legs around his waist to keep him there, like there is even the slightest chance of him pulling away before he nuts in her.

Sebastian might be rude bitch that likes to push her buttons, but he's not one to inflict misery on others when it comes at his own expense. As much as he would love to give Santana a little taste of her own medicine by delaying her obviously building orgasm, that would require him to delay his own orgasm too, and he has waited long enough; Sebastian is coming, he's coming in Santana, and really fucking soon.

"I'm close," Santana warns him, forehead pressed against his and her words spoken against his lips. It's hot, but too intimate for him, and it makes him pull away and push up on his arms to put a little bit of space between them.

Santana takes advantage of the slight change in position to slip her hand between their sweaty bodies to work her clit again, but before she can make contact, Sebastian is batting her hand away so he can do it himself.

She already completely control of her first orgasm; Sebastian is determined to make sure he can claim complete credit for the second one.

The angle is a bit tricky and putting all his weight on just one arm is painful, but it's so worth it when he gets to watch Santana's entire body arch off the bed as he rubs her hard slippery clit in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me," Sebastian orders, his dark green eyes flitting across Santana's face to make sure he catches every micro expression he's causing. "Come _from me_ , Santana; from _my_ _cock_ , fucking that tight little pussy better than anyone _ever_ has." Santana whimpers and writhes underneath Sebastian, eyes threatening to roll back in her head the longer she tries to keep them open. "Say it for me, baby, just once, I wanna hear you admit."

A moan gets stuck in Santana's throat, and a part of her wishes she could deny that Sebastian is right, but the other part is glad he is, because if she was going to cheat on Brittany, at least she's got the best sex of her life to show it.

"The best," Santana chokes out, rolling her hips against Sebastian's rubbing fingers and his thick cock pounding into her cunt, trying to pull him even deeper into her. "Fuck you, Smythe, you're the best I've ever had." And then the ball of pressure that Sebastian's been building up inside Santana bursts, and she's exploding. "Oh, _FUCK!_ "

Santana comes so hard, harder than she ever has, and the sheer force of her orgasm forces Sebastian's cock out of her cunt as she starts squirting; her body convulsing uncontrollably as a strong jet of clear liquid shoots out of her and drenches Sebastian's entire front like the log ride at an amusement park.

" _Oh fuck_ is right!" Sebastian's laughs in glee, looking down at Santana's trembling body with the proudest and most condescending smirk he's ever sported. He wants to taunt Santana so very badly about this right now, but his balls want release more, so it'll have to wait until later.

Smarmy grin still in place, Sebastian just shakes his head in amusement and prys Santana's legs apart so he can stick his dick back into her.

She cries out as she's stuffed full again, her cunt too sensitive and her squirting orgasm still vibrating through her, but Santana doesn't have the energy to try to do anything but protest halfheartedly.

"Wait," she whines, even as she grips Sebastian's forearms to keep him in place in case he does try to pull away. "Not so hard," she settles for, knowing he's not going to last much longer anyways.

He does as she asks, slowing his hips and switching up his pace to pump into Santana in long heavy strokes, once, twice, three times and then staying; shoving his cock in balls deep and unloading.

Sebastian's whole body jerks as he comes, his hips twitching sporadically as he pumps his jizz into Santana in spurts; thick warm torrents of cum spilling from the slit of his dick and gushing into her snatch.

Santana sighs as Sebastian's cum fills her; a comforting warmth she hasn't felt in a while and didn't realize she missed until right now. She clenches her pussy around Sebastian's throbbing cock as he finishes emptying his load into her, stoking his shaft to make sure every last drop of cum is where it belongs before he considers the job done.

The tanned lips of Santana's pussy open for Sebastian's thick pink cock as he slowly pulls it out of her, his eyes watching with rapt attention as a river of his cum starts to flow out of her stretched hole once he's no longer plugging it with his dick.

Sebastian watches his creamy jizz dribble out of Santana's cunt, down the crack of her ass and onto the soaked bed sheet underneath her for a moment before he flops down onto the mattress beside her, totally spent.

"Admit it," he says a moment later, struggling to keep his eyes open. "I won."

Santana feels a laugh bubble up in her chest. "I'd say we both won."

Sebastian scoffs indignity. "Not only did I last through your little show without busting either of my nuts, but I made you _squirt_ , Lopez," he reminds her smugly, and ugh, he's never gonna let her live that down. "I'll only agree if you can honestly tell me that anyone else has ever made you come so hard you soaked through all your bed sheets, cause I know that ditz of yours sure hasn't."

Santana is quiet for a moment, cheeks growing hot as she remembers the earth shattering orgasm Sebastian gave her, that she can still feel tingling in her toes.

"Okay," she concedes reluctantly, but there's a hint of a smile on her face when she looks over at Sebastian. "You win."

Either way, Santana definitely doesn't feel like she _lost_.

* * *

 _Please do let me know if you enjoyed it, feedback is scarce these days and I appreciate and any bit of it._


End file.
